This invention concerns a device to prepare cables comprising a number of optical fibres, so that they can be joined fibre by fibre. More specifically, this device is designed to allow the connecting of two cables, each containing ten fibres, positioned in spiral grooves round the circumference of a central insulating core, so that the fibres form a twisted cluster.
The best way of splicing two optical cables is to position the fibres on the same plane, cut them along perfectly straight cross-sections, which are perfectly aligned, then weld them by placing the two prepared cables end to end, with each pair of fibres in contact.
It is a very difficult technique to apply accurately, and this invention describes a device to prepare optical cables for connection in this way, by spreading out the fibres along a portion of each cable on a single plane. This device comprises a comb, containing indentations which engage with the fibres situated on one side of a diametrical plane of the cable, and a second comb, which engages similarly with the fibres on the other side of this diametrical plane, and further comprises means of positioning on a single plane all the fibres thus engaged by separate rotation of these combs.